


Getting Information

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard plays "Zero, Zero" for Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Information

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 9 of the Snowflake Challenge.

* * *

Gerard bites his lower lip, trying not to tap his feet or make any sudden movements that would distract Ray. He chews on a hangnail, wishing he could have a cigarette in this part of the studio. It's only two minutes and thirty-eight seconds. He can be patient.

Maybe.

"Zero, Zero" _finally_ comes to an end. Gerard puts his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie poncho. The white noise of the A/C isn't comforting at all as he tries to read the expression on Ray's face. "Well?"

Ray (bastard that he is) does a one shoulder shrug before breaking out a heart-warming grin. He stands up, makes his way to where Gerard's sitting and nudges Gerard's legs open. "I dig it," he says as he kneels down in front of Gerard, his eyes shiny with something that Gerard's only begun to recognize as _love_.

"Is that so?" Gerard asks, one eyebrow raised."I thought you'd say it needed more metal."

He stares into Ray's brown eyes, enjoying the solid warmth of Ray's hands seeping through his jeans. Maybe later he can talk to Ray about the bridges and whether the distortion is enough or if it'd be worth it to release it as a solo project.

Right now is more about showing Ray how much he appreciates his honest critique.

THE END


End file.
